Navidades en el sòtano
by Iri.SyMarsh
Summary: ¿Que seria de ti, si tus fantasmas del pasado no te dejasen siquiera tener una navidad normal, arrastrandote con ellos al sòtano cada vez? De la vida que le toco vivir a Ariana Dumbledore, sus fantasmas y sus tristesas. Su locura y su cordura.


Bueno, primero que nada quiero agradecer a todo el que lea esta cortita historia, es algo muy importante para mi y mas siendo mi primer fic. Pues esto estaba pensado para el reto navideño del foro dramione "Los polos opuestos se atraen", pero lamentandolo mucho, no lo pude terminar a tiempo para entrar al reto. Pero siendo mi primera historia no la iba a dejar de colgar, y pues espero de corazòn que les guste .

Recomendacion musical:---- Amsterdam de Coldplay----- http// www. you tube .com / watch?viQT qyTQFd-s (sin espacios)

_Los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo me quedo con la trama_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Navidades en el sótano**

La mañana era fría, el nublado gris del cielo comenzaba a disiparse por los cálidos rayos del sol matutino. En la habitación de Ariana, estos atravesaban la ventana abierta, enmarcada por cortinas de terciopelo verdes manzana, que junto a las paredes de un verde más oscuro daban a la estancia una acogedora vista, y chocaban en la cabecera de la cama, llegando justo el rostro de la chica.

Allí yacía dormida Ariana Dumbledore. La habitación estaba en total silencio, roto únicamente por la respiración acompasada y tranquila de la chica. Todo estaba en aparente calma, aunque fuera sólo en la habitación, porque en los sueños de Ariana todo era muy distinto…

Al principio el sueño había sido tranquilo: estaban ella de 6 años y sus hermanos mayores, que se le parecían mucho Ella jugaba, sí, jugaba con su mente, jugaba con sus poderes nuevos, que se manifestaban de improvisto y cuando ella menos se lo esperaba. Sus hermanos le habían estado enseñando como controlar su nuevo "don". La habían halagado y dicho cuan extraordinaria era, pero sobre todo le habían advertido, palabras que recordaba perfectamente:

- Ariana, por nada del mundo te dejes ver por un muggle cuando estés haciendo magia- le había dicho su hermano mayor.

- Sí, Albus. ¡Siempre me dices lo mismo¡No soy tonta! – le respondió cansinamente en aquel entonces, con voz dulce e infantil, como cualquier otra niña de 6 años.

-Ariana¡por Merlín¡No es que seas tonta! El caso es que es peligroso, y no queremos que nada malo te pase - dijo con voz severa, pero a su vez muy preocupada, el menor de sus hermanos, Aberforth – ¿Me prometes que serás cuidadosa?

- ¡Te lo prometo! Seré cuidadosa - respondió la niña, poniendo los ojos en blanco –. No correré ningún peligro – agregó con una sonrisa dulce y le abrazó. Luego le agarró el rostro con las dos manitas y le dio un beso en la frente –. Es sólo un parque, no me pasará nada, además ahí nunca hay nadie. ¿Ya me puedo ir?

-Es que… - Ariana frunció el ceño, ya comenzaba a molestarse. Aberforth notó el cambio de ánimo y, alzando los brazos, exclamó –¡Está bien¡Está bien! Ya te puedes ir – cedió, resignado ante la influencia que la niña ejercía sobre él -. ¡Pero recuerda lo que te dijimos! – Ariana asintió con una sonrisa y se marchó dando saltitos hacia el parque, que quedaba justo en frente de la casa de la familia Dumbledore.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ariana caminaba entre los columpios del desolado y viejo parque. Tenía deseos de subirse a uno y así lo hizo. Comenzó a mecerse, cada vez más rápido. Estaba feliz, se sentía libre, con su largo cabello desparramado por los aires y con la adrenalina en su pequeño cuerpo, sentía que volaba.

Pero había un pequeño incidente del cual la niña no se había percatado: su columpio no era el único que se mecía, sino que los otros cuatro también lo hacían. Vacíos, y a la misma velocidad que el de ella.

Ya llevaba un rato meciéndose cuando decidió bajarse de aquel "divertido juego muggle", que era como solía llamarles a los columpios. Miró hacia ambos lados y puso los ojos como platos, al ver que los otros columpios seguían meciéndose.

- ¡No¡Paren¡Esto no está bien¡Me descubrirán! – decía en voz baja y agitando las manos, tratando de que no la escucharan y con la esperanza de obtener una respuesta satisfactoria de los columpios, que no le responderían.

Los columpios seguían meciéndose con fuerza, y Ariana, cada vez más asustada, comenzó a gritar.

- ¡Paren¡Paren¡Paren! - repetía prácticamente para sí misma, pero no podía detenerlo. No sabía cómo.

- ¡PAREN! - gritó con voz a cuello, y luego sucedió algo impresionante. Las cadenas de los columpios estallaron en pedazos de tal manera, que los asientos fueron a parar a varios metros de donde se encontraban.

Su respiración era agitada. Las manos vueltas puños, temblaban con los brazos rígidos tendidos a cada costado de su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente y sus mandíbulas apretadas. Todo a causa del miedo y de la tensión de la situación.

"Ya pasó todo", pensó, aunque fuera más como para alentarse y creérselo, porque nada había pasado. Todo comenzaba apenas, y se acercaba lo peor.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? - preguntó una voz tosca y con pocos rastros de su etapa de niño.

Ariana se volteó de inmediato al lugar de donde provenía la voz. Escalofriante, a su parecer. Y para su pesar, el que había emitido aquel sonido era un joven muggle, de unos 15 años. Tenía los ojos desorbitados por la emoción y la intriga. Era mucho más alto que Ariana, de cabello oscuro y piel blanca, y andaba con la ropa sucia y deshilachada.

La miraba con malicia, pero sobre todo con intriga y curiosidad.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso, niña? - preguntó toscamente.

Ariana estaba petrificada. El miedo le impedía moverse y ejecutar reacción alguna. Sólo le salieron medias palabras al responder.

- No-o lo-o sé.

- ¡Ah¡Está bien! No lo sabes¡pero igual lo hiciste! - dijo molesto-. ¡Así que me vas diciendo como coño lo hiciste! Si no me dices…

- Si no te digo¿qué? - preguntó Ariana desafiante, con una milésima de valentía que no se sabía de dónde había sacado. Después de todo, era tan sólo un pobre muggle.

- ¡Qué bien¡Tenemos aquí a una pequeña valiente! – exclamó con un toque de ironía -. ¡Mírame, niña estúpida¿Crees que me asustas¡Habla de una vez¿O es que quieres que te haga soltar la lengua por las malas?

Sus ojos emanaban malicia, una malicia curiosa y cruel, la peor de todas, que no se saciaba hasta conseguir lo que buscaba. Ariana lo había percibido, y le heló la sangre.

Estaba paralizada, no sabía qué hacer. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Pero no dijo nada.

- Con que esas tenemos…- dijo frotándose la barbilla -. ¿Entonces no me dirás tu secreto?

Ella permaneció callada. No podía decir nada, no, porque sus hermanos se enojarían por eso, y "no la dejarían salir más". Los pensamientos infantiles de la niña no podían imaginar más allá de un simple castigo por parte de sus hermanos. Pero aquella situación iba mas allá de lo que podrían hacerle sus hermanos; se trataba de su integridad física, se trataba de su integridad mental, se trataba de su futuro, y sobre todo, se trataba de ella y de la magia.

- Está bien, maldita niña, tu lo has querido así - dijo el chico con un brillo en los ojos nada prometedor para Ariana.

- ¡Hey, chicos! – llamó, y dio un sonoro silbido. Pronto y de los arbustos por donde había llegado el primer joven, salieron dos más. Tendrían la misma edad que el primero, sólo que uno era rubio y un poco más bajo, y el otro, moreno y el mas alto de los tres. Al igual que su amigo, los dos chicos tenían la ropa mugrienta y deshilachada, como los harapos de cualquier elfo domestico.

- ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? - preguntó el moreno con maldad, y, sin esperar respuesta, agregó -¿Para qué nos necesitas, Tommy?

- ¡Para sacarle información a esta maldita niña! - gritó con una mueca desquiciada –. O mejor dicho, a este fenómeno.

Los jóvenes sonrieron y miraron a Ariana divertidos, como si fuesen a comenzar algún juego de costumbre.

- Como ordenes, Tommy – dijeron al unísono. Los tres comenzaron a aproximarse a Ariana a paso lento pero seguro.

Ya no sentía miedo. Ahora era el terror lo que se había apoderado de ella, y sentía que en cualquier momento desfallecería. Los chicos cada vez más cerca, y más, y más… Hasta que los tuvo encima y uno se preparaba para asentar el golpe de inicio, cuando despertó sobresaltada.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

Profirió un grito. Su voz era veloz, su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo increíblemente rápido, estaba bañada en sudor y tenía las sabanas enrolladas en sus piernas.

Se sentó de golpe y una cantidad de recuerdos atemorizantes invadieron su mente. Primero la tortura impuesta por los tres pequeños demonios que la atormentaban todas las navidades. Como unos aurores se llevaban preso a su padre. La muerte de su madre. Su rostro frente al espejo preguntándose¿Por qué¿Por qué a ella le había sucedido todo eso¿Por qué ella era la culpable de su padre preso y de su madre muerta¿Por qué era y sería siempre una carga para sus hermanos? Porque aunque ellos no lo demostraran, ella lo sabía. Porque aunque todos la creyeran loca, ella estaba mas cuerda que todos juntos. Porque ella siempre se escondería de los muggles, porque ella siempre se escondería de la magia; de aquella que era la culpable de sus martirios y penas, aquella que había matado a su madre. Porque era ella, la culpable de todo. Por eso todas las navidades se escondía en el sótano. El único lugar donde se sentía un poco más segura, el único lugar donde podía ser ella, el único lugar que la conocía… _su_ sótano.

Ya habían comenzado a salir inevitablemente las gruesas gotas saladas de sus ojos, que caían por sus mejillas sonrosadas e iban a parar en el camisón celeste de su pijama.

Había estado por lo menos 10 minutos petrificada sobre su cama. Su rostro inescrutable ya no mostraba expresión alguna, y eran tan sólo las lágrimas que tenía en su rostro empapado las que delataban su sufrimiento, sus martirios y sus fantasmas.

Ella creía haber escuchado algo, una voz conocida, pero se oía muy lejana para ser cierto. Unas cálidas manos, que le tomaron del rostro y le abrazaron, la hicieron volver a la realidad.

Sí, esa voz tenía que estar cerca. Ese cálido abrazo que conocía a la perfección, ese pecho dispuesto para ella, esos que en cada crisis la calmaban, esos que sin ninguna condición, que sin esperar nada a cambio, siempre estaban con ella.

- Tranquila, Ariana, todo está bien - le susurraba Aberforth mientras la acunaba como a una niña, como lo hacia desde que tenia 6 años -. Ya estoy aquí contigo, no te preocupes, no sucede nada.

A los pocos minutos la chica de 16 años comenzó a tranquilizarse. Había crecido por lo menos unos 50 centímetros desde lo sucedido en el parque; de piel blanca como la porcelana, de contextura delgada pero firme y con cada curva bien puesta. Esta vez el cabello le llegaba hasta debajo de los hombro, liso y castaño. Y por supuesto su rasgo más característico, aquel detalle que les decía a las personas que SÍ era una Dumbledore, aquel sello que al igual que ella sus hermanos poseían. El azul eléctrico de sus ojos, tan intenso y profundo que podían intimidar a cualquiera que la mirase fijamente.

Aberforth, su hermano mayor, un muchacho de cabello castaño y ondulado, de piel blanca y rasgos finos y elegantes como los de su hermana, era el pilar central de Ariana, su muleta, su sostén. Sin él, ella no estaría allí todavía con vida. Él la había cuidado siempre, incluso antes de la ausencia de su madre. Solo él, su confidente, su consejero, su mejor amigo y su hermano. El único que la conocía realmente, el único capaz de ayudarla. Porque también tenia a Albus (el mayor de los tres hermanos), pero él tenía sus prioridades y ella no le culpaba por ello. En cambio Aberforth vivía para atenderla y cuidarla; él siempre tenía a Ariana como una prioridad. Él la adoraba y sabía el alto valor que ella poseía.

Ariana, terminando por fin de despertar de su ensimismamiento, se volteó y se enganchó del cuello cetrino de su hermano. Ya no lloraba pero estaba asustada, y le tranquilizaba tener a su hermano con ella. Sus miedos, sus fantasmas, volvían siempre en Navidad, generalmente los días cercanos.

-Gracias, Aber – dijo en voz baja y temblorosa –. Gracias por estar aquí, hoy fue peor que nunca. Realmente aterrador.

Cerró los ojos y tragó grueso sobre el hombro de su hermano.

- Siempre voy a estar aquí Ariana, nunca dudes sobre eso - le susurró, y la estrechó con fuerza.

La chica, más tranquila, se desenrolló del cuello de Aberforth y se recostó sobre el espaldar de la cama. Agarró una de las flores de todos los colores que recogía cada atardecer y dejaba en la mesita de noche para poder palpar el aroma que estas desprendían, y así poder recordar siempre la belleza y el dulce aroma de su madre Kendra.

- ¿Crees que ella aun huele así? - pregunto llevándose la flor amarilla a su nariz y absorbiendo el aroma dulce –. ¿Crees que ya me pudo perdonar? – lo dijo con la esperanza de que su hermano tan solo le dijera que sí, que su madre la había perdonado por haberla matado – ¿Sabes? No lo hice a propósito, solo fue la maldita magia que salió y…ya sabes – terminó, con voz triste.

- Lo sé, Ariana. Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo – Aberforth ya acostumbraba a tener aquella conversación con su hermana, pero a lo que nunca se acostumbraría era a verla sufrir cada vez más.

- Mañana me visitaras en el sótano¿verdad? - le preguntó con tranquilidad – ¡Tengo algo para ti! Aunque no lo creas, lo hice con mucho cariño y espero que estés ahí para dártelo - le confesó con una media sonrisa.

- ¡Claro que voy a estar! No lo dudes

- ¿Lo prometes?

La pregunta le hizo recordar a la Ariana de 6 años, aquella que siempre le hacía prometer de más, ya que él siempre cumplía en todo lo que ella necesitara.

- Si¡lo prometo! – le dijo levantando la mano derecha con una media sonrisa, y le dio un rápido pero afectuoso abrazo - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Ya mejor, gracias. Puedes estar tranquilo, ya por hoy todo pasó, pero mañana será el "gran día"¿no? – expreso más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

Aberforth la miró en silencio por unos instantes y luego se levantó, le dio un beso en la frente y exclamó:

- ¡Todo estará bien! Ya lo verás - Ariana le dio una sonrisa triste y bajó la mirada – ¡Hey! Ya me tengo que ir, pero regresaré pronto. Prométeme que estarás bien y que no cometerás ninguna locura.

- Tranquilo, igual ya estoy loca.

- ¡No¡No lo estás¡Y tú lo sabes más que yo! - le sonrió una última vez y salió de la habitación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El día había llegado. Ariana había estado muy poco animada; las navidades no eran lo suyo, sólo trataba de pasársela lo más en paz posible como trataría de hacerlo ese día.

Había estado viniendo de aquí para allá en la casa, la cual era un poco grande para tres personas, aunque Albus no estuviera mucho tiempo en casa. Acomodó aquí y allá, buscando algo que hacer para pasar el poco tiempo que le quedaba antes de correr al sótano y esconderse de sus fantasmas.

Siempre lo hacía desde aquel viejo incidente. Ella no podía, no sabía y no se atrevía a pasar la navidad fuera de aquel hueco, que con el tiempo Ariana había acondicionado con una cama, pequeños asientos de colcha, fotografías de sus familiares y cientos de utensilios para pintar…acuarelas, acrílicos, óleo, pinceles, lienzos, etc.

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde, habitualmente la hora en la que Ariana bajaba al sótano, su "sitio de refugio", como ella le llamaba.

- Ya es hora – hablo para sí misma en voz baja. Recogió su almohada y su manta. Bajó al primer piso, recorrió con la mirada la estancia, llena de nostalgia y añoranza. Nunca había pasado las navidades como una persona normal ya que su poder contenido no se lo permitía.

- ¿A dónde vas, Ariana? – preguntó Albus-. No piensas bajar otra vez ahí… ¿verdad?

- Si, pienso hacerlo

- Pero¿por qué, Ariana¡No tienes necesidad de meterte allí abajo cada navidad¿Por qué lo haces? – preguntó, preocupado.

- ¡Tu lo sabes, Albus¡Lo sabes mejor que nadie! Sabes como me pongo en días como hoy¿acaso quieres que mate a alguien? O mejor dicho¿acaso quieres que mate a otra persona y termine por volverme loca? – gritó, enojada.

- ¡Como dices eso¡Tú no has matado a nadie! Eso fue un accidente¿¡cuando lo vas a entender!? - dijo alzando un poco la voz.

- ¡Lo voy a entender cuando estos malditos recuerdos se borren de mi mente! Lo voy a entender cuando pueda usar magia otra vez, lo voy a entender cuando mi padre salga de la cárcel - susurró con los ojos aguados.

-Ariana¡por Merlín¡Mira el potencial que tienes¿Por qué no lo explotas¡Podrías lograr grandes cosas! Tan sólo inténtalo – hablo como siempre, pensando en algún futuro "prodigioso" que su hermana podría tener. Porque, según él, era un desperdicio no aprovechar el potencial de Ariana.

- ¿Intentarlo¿Sabes lo que me estas pidiendo? Que haga magia… ¡Si bien sabes que no puedo¡Que no quiero!

- ¡Claro que puedes! Y si la practicaras, tal vez no hubieras…- se detuvo a darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir.

- ¡Dilo, Albus¡No hubiera matado a mamá¡No ves que tú también lo piensas¡Claro que la maté yo¡Fue mi culpa, lo sé¡Y por eso odio la magia! Porque ella es la culpable de todo lo que me ha pasado, es culpable de que me torturaran, es culpable de la muerte de mamá, es culpable de que papá esté en la cárcel, y es culpable de que yo sea lo que soy. ¿Y todavía me pides que use la magia? - escupió ya con lágrimas en el rostro.

- Discúlpame, Ariana, no quise…

- No tienes que disculparte, Albus. ¡Todo lo que has dicho es cierto! - dijo con voz fría –. Ah¿y sabes¡Tu dichosa "magia" también será la culpable de mi muerte! – agregó. Se dio media vuelta y bajó al sótano, dejando a su hermano al pie de la escalera.

Ariana no era una simple bruja con magia. No, ella iba más allá de eso. Poseía un poder descomunal, de tal magnitud que sería capaz de acabar con cualquier oponente.

Y al no usarlo, más intenso se volvía. Era como un volcán en reposo: cuanto más tiempo transcurría, más fuerte y letal se volvía, hasta llegar el momento de la explosión, de su autodestrucción. Y sólo ella lo sabía: sabía que, a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, su poder se intensificaba; sabía que no lo usaba ni lo usaría; y también sabía que eso la destruiría.

Pero no le importaba, ya que no quería seguir viviendo. No quería ser una carga ni para sus hermanos, ni para ella misma. No quería estar triste, pero, sobre todo, no quería sentirse culpable ni seguir pasando las navidades en el sótano.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ok ya esta. Diganme que les parece? los buenos comentarios bienvenidos sean y los malos porfass que sean criticas constructivas para poder mejorar, estoy aqui para aprender. )

las quiere

Irianna

Xaooo )

Gracias Sombrita por tu ayuda!


End file.
